R.I.P.: Battle For The Crown
Battle For The Crown is the 1st season of Reality Stars in Paradise, also known as R.I.P. Format *Starting Off For The First Six Weeks The Contestants Will Be Participating As Individuals With One Winner Every Week. That One Winner Will Nominate Four People Into "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse" or also known as APOCA. The Two People Who Win Will Continue on in the Game The Two Who lose Will Compete In another APOCA challenge and one will survive and one will Lose. *For The Next Three Weeks, The challengers are split into three teams— Black, Green, and Purple— and then compete in a series of challenges, which are followed up by elimination rounds, held in the “APOCA”. The first challenge is run individually and is used to determine the three team captains. Those captains then participate in a snake draft to build their teams. The individual scores are then combined to produce a team score, and the team with the best score wins that first challenge. The winning team of each challenge wins immunity from elimination, as well as $25,000 to be deposited in a team bank account. The other two teams participate in a secret ballot to vote in one guy and one girl on their own team to compete in the APOCA. Winners in the APOCA remain in the game, while losers go home with nothing. Winners in the APOCA also get their hands on a new twist: Mayhem. After every elimination, winners will receive a power that has the potential to heavily influence the course of the game. Everyone will be aware of when a Mayhem power is used, but will never be explicitly told who used it. Mayhem powers will be handed out up through the final elimination, so even the Final Challenge can see a major shift. *At The Final Fifteen The Challengers will randomly chose a jersey out of a box and they will randomly change teams (Black, Green, Purple). The Format of the Three Teams will continue. *At The Final Twelve The Challengers Will Compete In Pairs, determined by the placing in a individual endurance Competition. Each team will participate in numerous challenges followed by an elimination round also known as "APOCA". The winners of the challenge will be safe from elimination. One team will be voted into elimination via secret ballot. The challenge winners will receive the Power Vote which will give them two votes. The selected team will be revealed in "APOCA". The votes for that team will also be revealed. The selected team will then choose out of those teams who they would want to go against. The two teams will then compete in the elimination round. The winners stay in the game, while the losers are eliminated. *Finally, at The Final 8 Challengers will be participating as Individuals Once Again, But instead of the Winner of the "APOCA" voting for Four People Into The "APOCA", the two losing competitors will Compete in the "APOCA". Prize money is split as follows: * Winner(s): $1,000,000 Cast | |} Draft The winners of the challenge were made team captains that would divide the contestants into three separate teams. Daniele, Jonathan & Matthew were the captains. Game Summary Elimination Chart Apocalypse Progress ;Competition : The contestant won the Final Challenge. : The contestant lost the Final Challenge. : The contestant won the Challenge. : The contestant won the challenge and an advantage for the next challenge. : The contestant was not selected for Apocalypse. : The contestant was revealed to be one of the Apocalypse votes but were not chosen to compete. : The contestant won in Apocalypse. : The contestant lost Apocalypse and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated at the Challenge. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury or illness. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition. Voting Progress